User blog:ArtMaster7/Armatos the Crimson Dragon
Before you proceed below, I'd like to introduce a new mechanic. This mechanic is called spell attack. Spell attack is an ability which replaces the basic attack of Armatos, the Crimson Dragon. This ability, of course, can be cast by pressing (A + mouse-left-click) in other words the attack move function. Abilities Armatos has no basic attack, so he cannot benefit from attack speed, critical strike chance, on-hit effects, and life steal. |description2= Instead, Armatos has a spell attack, Draconic Flare, replacing his basic attack. |description3= Armatos channels for 1.25 seconds, exhaling flames in a line to deal % AD}} magic damage in 0.25 second intervals. The flames' trajectory updates itself over the duration to face the cursor. Moving immediately ends the attack. |static= |range= |cost= |costtype=Mana |targeting='Draconic Flare' can be cast by using the attack move function, and is a ground-targeted ability. |spelleffects = aoe |additional = }} Armatos unleashes a wave of crimson fire in a line, dealing magic damage to all enemies hit. |description2= Enemies facing Armatos upon being hit are that decays over 1.25 seconds, and all other enemies are instead. |description3= At maximum rank, Armatos can cast Fire Bolt within 1 second after casting Fiery Assault to launch a fireball in the target direction, dealing magic damage in a small area around the first target hit. |description4= Enemies by Fiery Assault are for 0.75 second. |leveling= % |range= |cost= |costtype=mana |cooldown= |targeting='Fiery Assault' / Fire Bolt is a ground-targeted ability. |spelleffects=aoe |additional = }} For 6 seconds, Armatos gains and . Casting an ability, including Draconic Flare, reduces the duration of Dragon Strength by 1 second. |description2= At maximum rank, Armatos can cast Burning Scales during Dragon Strength to remove the bonus resistances and dealing magic damage to enemies nearby over the remaining duration, instead. |leveling= 50 |range= |cost=70 |costtype=mana |cooldown= 15 |targeting= Dragon Strength is a self-buff while Burning Scales is a point blank area of effect ability. |spelleffects=aoe |spelleffects-aoe=''Burning Scales'' |additional = Cooldown starts after the effect expires. }} Armatos takes flight and travels in the target direction for up to 4 seconds, during which he exhales fire in front to deal magic damage against enemies, cannot cast other abilities nor attack and is . Armatos' trajectory updates itself towards the cursor over the duration, but his capacity to change direction is reduced. |description2= Recasting the ability ends its effect. |description3= At maximum rank, the exhaled fire causes the ground to burn creating a Blazing Trail, which lasts for 3 seconds and dealing magic damage to enemies on it. |leveling= 60 |speed= |cost= |costtype=mana |cooldown= |targeting='Sky Ruler' is a ground-targeted ability. |spelleffects=aoe |spelleffects-aoe = Sky Ruler and Blazing Trail |additional = * Sky Ruler cannot be interrupted by crowd control, but can stop Armatos from moving. * Armatos can still take damage while traveling. }} Armatos fiercely screams, causing all enemies around him to over the duration. |description2= The effect's duration is increased by 50% if the enemy is closer to Armatos upon cast. |leveling= seconds |range= | }} |cost=100 |costtype=mana |cooldown= |targeting='Unearthly Cry' is a point blank area of effect ability. |additional = }} Category:Custom champions